thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Hart
Sarah is one of the main protagonists in I Am Number Four as she is John Smith (Number Four's) girlfriend but she becomes an antagonist when she betrays him to the police in The Power Of Six. Before The Events Of I Am Number Four Sarahused to be a cheerleader and Mark James' girlfriend. She treated most people in the same manner with which Mark treats John and Sam in. Her parents however were unhappy with her bullying nature and sent her away for the summer to her aunt in Colorado where she started to like nature and photography. I Am Number Four She is first encountered by John as he enters the school for the first time. She remarks on how his hand feels hot when she shakes it, John later discovers this is due to his lumen. The next day, she is paired with John in home economics class and they eat their pancakes off a single plate instead of two like most of the pairs. She feels sorry for him for being bullied by Mark and informs him that they are no longer dating. However, she fills him in on their history, where the two were a couple and she dumped him after a vacation to Colorodo to rediscover herself. After his last period, just when he is getting ready to fight Mark, she returns with his phone, but first adds her number. After several weeks of them becoming good friends, they attend the Halloween festivities together and even go on the haunted hayride together with Sam and Emily Knapp. When they are attacked, she is taken off and John finds her and attacks Mark and his friends. She and John slowly fall in love and he (without Henri as he is 'tied up' in Athens at the time) goes to her house for Thanksgiving. He accidently breaks her camera with his newly found telekinesis. He refuses to leave Paradise after the events in Athens because he loves her. Before Christmas, she goes for 10 days to Colorado with several of her friends to help rebuild an animal shelter. She and John kiss as the ball drops on New Year's. While attending a party at Mark's house, she is trapped upstairs with two dogs as a fire spreads through the house and John uses his fireproof legacy to save them. He then admmits he is Loric to her and she accepts it. Two days later, the day she is meant to have her driving test, the Mogadorians find out about John and close off the school. She hides until he returns. She then hides inside under Henri's orders until his death where she is seen saving John along with Mark. When John awakens, she has helped him heal some of his wounds. They confess to loving each other one more time before he leaves. The Power Of Six John returns to Paradise with Six and Sam. He and Sam stop by her house and John texts her to meet him at the park. She meets him and the two of them argue over John's relationship with Six. Sarah receives a text message and tells John it is simply her friend Emily. After Sam joins the two out in the open Sarah receives another text message, this time ignoring it. Sarah then informs the two that she is aware of the danger they are in and steps away from them. As she does the FBI swarm them and Sam and John are taken away. Movie Portrayal In the movie I Am Number Four, she is portrayed by Dianna Agron. Interestingly, Agron's character on Glee is also a cheerleader. Category:Human